The Sunlight in my Universe
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: Estos diez años que han pasado no habían sido en vano, ¡no pudieron haber sido en vano!; Sakura Haruno era una mujer muy fuerte; y debía demostrárselo. Sasuke x Sakura. AU.


**¡Hola a todos! Aquí vuelvo después de un tiempo con una historia nueva; esta vez se trata de un SasuSaku (hace siglos que no escribía de ellos –w-).**

**Primero que nada, quisiera pedirles una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar **_**Because I love you **_** y **_**El sonido de la lluvia**_**, pero la laptop donde tenía archivados esos fanfics la formatearon y ya no están :C así que tendré que escribir desde donde que me quedé aquí en FF -.- Les pido paciencia porfavor…**

**Bueno, sin más, los dejo con la historia; los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todo el crédito es de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Kitte Kudasai ~**

**The sunlight in my universe**

**Capítulo 1: Scratch on the heart**

Cómo odiaba estar sin hacer nada. Dio un resoplo sonoro, y se puso de pie. Corrió las blancas cortinas de su consultorio, dejando que el Sol del crepúsculo iluminara cada rincón del pequeño cuarto. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron la ciudad, paciente. Sin darse cuenta, su mente se remembró al pasado, exactamente hacia 10 años atrás…

~ FLASH BACK ~

_Le sonrió, con esa mueca que tanto dolor le causaba, pero al mismo tiempo la llenaban de una felicidad indescriptible…_

_- Lo siento Sakura- le dijo, con sus grises ojos mirándola._

_Ella simplemente bajó la mirada, desilusionada._

_-…pero no estás a mi altura- le dijo finalmente, para después darse la media vuelta y empezar a caminar…_

_Su corazón dio un vuelco, y sus ojos comenzaron a acumular lágrimas dentro de sus párpados. Esa sería la última vez que lo vería a él, a la persona que más ha amado en la vida; sentía la necesidad de gritarle, de implorarle que no se fuera, pero él había sido bastante claro; él no la amaba. Ya con las lágrimas cubriendo sus pómulos, y con toda la decisión y resignación de la que fue capaz, alzó su voz…_

_-¡Juro que dejaré de amarte!¡Juro que te olvidaré!- le gritó, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas. Él solo sonrió…_

"_Hazlo si puedes", susurró en sus pensamientos, perdiéndose entre la multitud…_

_~ FIN FLASH BACK ~_

Sus ojos tomaron un brillo nostálgico cuando volvió al presente. Y así fue, desde esa vez nunca lo ha vuelto a ver; ella continuó la universidad estudiando medicina, y llegó a recibirse con honores a los 22 años. Después, continuó estudiando, y hoy a sus casi 27 años, se ha convertido en una doctora de renombre nacional; se especializó en Traumatología y Terapia Física.

Pero de él, nunca supo nada. No tenía ni idea de lo que era de su vida ahora. Sonrió, meneando la cabeza…

-Ese idiota de Sasuke.

-.-

Cuando el Sol cayó, ella ya estaba en su casa. Tomó un baño relajante, y se dispuso a leer un poco antes de dormir, pero el sonido del teléfono la interrumpió.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sakura-chan?- se oyó del otro lado del teléfono, una voz muy dulce.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó, para estar segura.

-Sí, soy yo- exclamó la aludida.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó, acomodándose en el sillón con una tasa de té en una mano y en la otra el teléfono.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-También, gracias.

-Qué bien; oye, te llamaba porque va a ver un reencuentro con los de la preparatoria mañana en la tarde, y quería saber si podías asistir…

El corazón se le detuvo por un segundo. No supo que responder, eso era algo que de verdad no se esperaba; después de 10 años, ¿lo volvería a ver?...

-¿Sakura-chan?- exclamó la chica, preocupada por el silencio de la doctora.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro! Sí, sí, sí; ¿dónde va a ser?- dice sosteniéndose la cabeza, ya que ésta le empezó a dar vueltas.

-En el salón donde estuvimos. Tsunade-sama me permitió organizarla ahí…

Sakura sonrió.

-¿La bruja esa lo permitió?- exclamó con un deje de diversión.

-S-Sí; será a las 12:30 pm.

-Está bien, Hinata. Ahí estaré…

-Me alegra saberlo. Nos veremos después de muchos años, todos.

-Sí…

Claro, definitivamente iba a verlo. Y se trató de convencer a sí misma de que sí estaba preparada para eso.

Entonces, se despidió de Hinata, prometiéndole verse al día siguiente. La pelirosa suspiró, colgando la llamada.

Decidió irse a dormir, pero una inquietud le llevó hacia su librero, en donde guardaba el anuario de graduación. Lo tomó, y suavemente limpió el poco polvo que tenía. Realmente, nunca lo había abierto desde que se lo dieron; ni siquiera estaba firmado ni nada. Parecía nuevo. Lo desempaquetó, y comenzó a pasar las páginas. Y de nuevo, su cabeza se fue al pasado. Recorrió con sus ojos cada rostro de cada compañero, y de sus amigas del curso: Ino y Hinata. Ellas fueron sus mejores amigas; aún y cuando Ino decidió estudiar botánica por el negocio de flores de su familia, y Hinata se decidió por la enseñanza, de alguna manera aun mantenía contacto con ambas. Ino ya estaba casada con un sujeto llamado Sai que conoció en la facultad, y ahora tenía una hermosa bebé de seis meses: Lya. De Hinata supo que al fin se había hecho novia de su amor de toda la preparatoria: Naruto; ese idiota, él era también su mejor amigo, y aunque en algún tiempo él solía estar enamorado de ella, al final terminaron siendo casi hermanos. También recordó a Shikamaru y a Chouji, el dúo de holgazanes del grupo. Chouji se había hecho chef según supo, y Shikamaru quién decía que prefería morir antes de contraer nupcias, se enamoró locamente de Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara, y ahora tienen a unos simpáticos trillizos: Genji, Zen y Shikamaru; Gaara terminó siendo arqueólogo, y ahora vive en Egipto. Shino y Kiba estudiaron lo mismo: zoólogos, sólo que uno de animales domésticos y el otro de insectos.

Y entonces, llegó hasta su rostro. Lo primero que miró fue su cabello negro con toques de azul, y al final sus ojos grises; abajo pudo leer su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha. Él siempre fue el especial; todas las chicas estaban detrás de él, incluidas Ino y ella. Pero, él siempre se comportó indiferente con todas; incluso con la que logró ser su novia por un mes: Karin. Él siempre estaba solo, y si estaba acompañado, siempre fue de puros chicos. Naruto logró ser su amigo, más sin embargo desconocía si aún mantenían contacto. Recordaba que él amaba el soccer por sobre todas las cosas, al igual que Naruto. Hubo veces en las que ella acudía a sus partidos, pero nunca pudo captar un poco de su atención. Ciertamente, ella ya no podía recordar cuando fue que se enamoró de él. Fue simplemente algo repentino; empezó a tratarlo poco a poco, comenzó a conocerlo lentamente, y al final, terminó hasta los huesos de amor por él. Y lo llegó a amar tanto, que ya no le importaba que él fuera tan frío e indiferente con ella; con sólo estar a su lado, con que él fijara sus ojos sobre ella por una milésima de segundo, para ella bastaba para volverse a enamorar de él.

Pero, cuándo ella se decidió por fin a decirle lo que sentía, él le respondió de esa manera tan hiriente y fría…

"_Lo siento Sakura, pero no estás a mi altura…"_

¿Quién diablos se creía él? Aun cuando ya habían pasado diez años, aun seguía sin comprender la razón de su respuesta; ella siempre había sido buena con él, siempre lo procuraba, lo miraba y escuchaba; lo trataba demasiado bien, mejor de lo que se merecía; y aun así, él no pudo entender sus sentimientos, no pudo aceptarlos. Y eso dolía mucho…

Suspirando, limpió una diminuta lágrima que amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento; no iba a permitirse llorar, no más por él. No se las merecía, sus lágrimas.

Decidió que eran muchos recuerdos por esa noche, así que empaquetó una vez más su anuario y lo dejó donde lo había tomado, y decidió meterse a la cama de una vez, se sentía terriblemente cansada. Llegó a su habitación y se acurrucó entre las sábanas de su cama; apagó la luz de su lámpara, y en medio de la oscuridad, trató con todas sus fuerzas de dormir. Intentó alejar todas esas sensaciones de su pecho, creadas gracias a sus recuerdos; pero no podía dejar de sentirse triste. A pesar de que decidió olvidarse de Sasuke, ahora se preguntaba donde estaba o como estaría.

-Tonta, mañana lo vas a ver y podrás preguntárselo…- pensó en voz alta, viendo fijamente hacia el techo.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Mañana lo iba a ver. Su corazón empezó a golpear con furia su pecho, haciendo que aceptara de una vez por todas que aún no se sentía lista para volverlo a ver, que aun había algo de aquéllos sentimientos que albergaba por él hace diez años. Su cara se sonrojó. Sonrió, con ironía. No podía ser posible; para ella, era inconcebible aceptar que aun sentía algo por él. Por muy pequeño que fuese ese sentimiento, él no se lo merecía. Él no se merecía nada que ella le diese; mucho menos su corazón. Rodó en la cama, quedando de perfil, mirando hacia la ventana. No, no iba a rendirse; ella DEFINITIVAMENTE lo iba a olvidar, costara lo que costara. Y así, resuelta, cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño…

-.-

Un curioso sonido le indicó a Sakura que el agua para su café ya estaba lista; con un poco de pereza, cogió una taza y vació agua dentro. Luego, la mezcló con café en polvo, crema y azúcar. Esa mañana, el cielo había amanecido extrañamente nublado, y con un viento muy fresco. Todo indicaba que tarde o temprano, un aguacero iba a caer. Sakura suspiró, probando su delicioso café.

Al terminar, fue a alistarse para empezar un nuevo día laboral. Ese día, se puso un blusón largo color humo y de manga tres cuartos; unos skinny de látex en color negro y unos tacones cerrados en color negro. Se dejó su rosado cabello suelto, llegándole hasta la cadera. Se maquilló un poco, casi en tono natural; tomó su bolso, y salió de su departamento en dirección al estacionamiento. Quitó la alarma de su Beatle blanco, y se subió dentro; dejó al motor calentarse mientras consultaba en sus papeles lo que tenía por hacer ese día. Y al cabo de un momento, emprendió camino rumbo al Hospital Konoha…

-.-

Para cuando se sentó en su consultorio y pudo al fin dar un suspiro de tranquilidad, ya eran las 12:00 pm. Pasó sus esmeraldas por todo el lugar verificando que todos sus pendientes estuvieran ya resueltos y en orden; y así era, prácticamente por obra del destino todo lo que debía hacer ya estaba hecho y el resto del día lo tenía libre; gruñó internamente…

"Eso me pasa por ser tan puntual", se dijo, frotando sus sienes. Había tratado de hacer las cosas lo más lento posible, para tener un pretexto y no poder asistir a la reunión de la preparatoria; pero, hasta parecía que todo se había acomodado para que no tuviera excusas y acudiera feliz y contenta a esa reunión. Esto debía ser una broma…

Después de dar un resoplo, se fijó en el posti que le había dejado la secretaria en el monitor de su computadora: "Cita con el entrenador Gay Mighty – 11:20 am; Reunión con la Srita. Hinata – 12:30 pm". Diablos, encima le quedaba solo media hora para arreglarse, y prepararse psicológicamente para el encuentro. Sí, esto definitivamente debía ser una broma…

Se dirigió al tocador, colgando su bata de médico en el camino. Al entrar, lo único que hizo fue mirarse al espejo. Examinó cada centímetro de su rostro, sin perderse ningún detalle.

-Sí, estoy lista; de verdad estoy lista…- dijo en voz alta, viendo su reflejo. Se lo estaba diciendo a sí misma, dándose ánimos. Y entonces, sonrió. ¡Claro que estaba lista! Estos diez años que han pasado no habían sido en vano, ¡no pudieron haber sido en vano!; colocó ambas manos en el lavabo, despegando por un momento su mirada del espejo. Ya estaba dicho: si lo iba a ver ese día, no iba a demostrar que aún su solo nombre la inquietaba. Sakura Haruno era una mujer muy fuerte; y debía demostrárselo. Volvió a ver su reflejo, y le sonrió. Ese día no tenía por qué salir tan mal…

Se retocó un poco el maquillaje, solamente; y entones, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, salió. Avisó a su secretaria que iba a salir, y que tal vez llegaba hasta después de la hora de comida. Y entonces, se dirigió a su auto, mientras se decía a sí misma que todo iba a salir bien. Subió a su Beatle, y se dirigió hacia su antigua preparatoria…

-.-

Ino platicaba amenamente con Hinata y TenTen, mientras ellas le hacían cariños a su pequeña Lya. Los chicos charlaban entre ellos y reían a carcajadas, recordando las peripecias y memorias que pasaron en la preparatoria.

En ese momento, Sakura llega al salón…

-¡Sakura-chan, al fin llegaste!- exclamó Hinata, poniéndose de pie para recibir a su amiga. Después, saludó a todos los demás, y buscó un pupitre donde sentarse. Pero, antes que nada, buscó con su mirada a Sasuke, pero vaya sorpresa la que se llevó al no verlo ahí. Sin siquiera premeditarlo, una desilusión se apoderó de su pecho; él no había asistido, y lo comprobó al ver que todos se encontraban ahí, menos él. Sonrió, sarcástica. Claro, el ego del Uchiha era muy alto incluso para verse con sus amigos del instituto. Sin pensarlo, lo empezó a odiar por ese momento, negándose a sí misma que era decepción lo que sentía.

Mediante la reunión iba transcurriendo, y ella comenzaba a platicar y reír con sus amigos, ese odio fue disminuyendo, hasta casi extinguirse. Reía abiertamente, feliz. Fue entonces cuando reunió el valor suficiente para preguntarle a Hinata la razón de la ausencia de Sasuke.

-Oye, Hinata…- la llamó en voz baja, para que solo ella escuchara.

-Dime.

-¿Invitaste a Sasuke a la reunión?- le preguntó, tratando lo más que pudo de sonar indiferente.

-Sí lo hice, pero su representante me dijo que no podría venir…

-¿Su representante?- preguntó la ojiverde, curiosa.

-Sí, el Sr. Orochimaru; todos saben quién es él- le explicó Hinata, extrañada de saber que Sakura no sabía del Sr. Orochimaru.

-Ah; ¿y te dijo porque no pudo venir?

-Porque se lesionó en un partido…

-¿En un partido?- sonó hasta sorprendida.

-Sí; a ver, ¿no sabías que Sasuke-kun es futbolista y que en su partido de ayer tuvo una lesión muy grave?- le preguntó, incrédula.

-No, la verdad no lo sabía…- y era cierto; ella no había sabido nada de Sasuke desde ese día que él la rechazó. Pero, enterarse que había logrado ser futbolista, eso realmente la sorprendió. Desde que lo conoció, ella supo de su gran pasión por el soccer, y que su sueño era llegar a ser jugador profesional; pero nunca creyó que lo lograría, hasta hoy.

"Realmente se esforzó por conseguir lo que deseaba…", se dijo a sí misma, con una sonrisa de ternura. Sin aceptarlo, se sentía muy orgullosa de él.

-Pensé que mantuviste contacto con él después de la graduación…- Hinata interrumpió sus cavilaciones, y la hizo volver a la realidad.

-No, no he vuelto a saber de él hasta hoy; ni siquiera sabía que había conseguido ser profesional…

-.-

Eran las tres de la tarde, y aún quedaban varios en la reunión. De pronto, el celular de Sakura suena…

-Disculpen, es del hospital; ya regreso.

Se dirigió hacia afuera del salón, donde había menos ruido.

-Sí, dígame Doctora.

-Haruno, necesito que venga cuánto antes al hospital.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Un paciente ha llegado muy grave, y requiere de su atención por favor.

-Entiendo, voy de inmediato.

Suspiró; después de todo, no vio a Sasuke. Se sorprendió, ya que se sentía triste por ese hecho. Meneó la cabeza; no quería sentirse así…

Entró de nuevo al salón para despedirse.

-Lo siento chicos, me llamaron del trabajo y tengo un paciente grave esperándome.

-Jaja, la doctora Haruno al rescate- soltó Naruto, riendo y haciendo reír a los demás.

-Bueno, nos vemos; avísenme si vuelven a reunirse.

Y se marchó…

-.-

Entró aprisa hacia el elevador. No podía dejar de sentirse así, realmente se llevó una gran decepción. Trató de borrar eso de su cabeza; debía concentrarse, alguien necesitaba de su ayuda.

Llegó a su piso, y ya la doctora Shizune la esperaba en la sala.

-Ya estoy aquí.

-Qué bueno que llegas…

-¿Qué tipo de herida es?- preguntó, poniéndose seria.

-En seguida te paso con el paciente.

Y Shizune le abrió la puerta, donde estaba una larga cortina blanca, en la cuál se reflejaba la silueta de una persona del otro lado.

Sin saber porque, Sakura sintió un escalofrío; comenzó a acercarse…

-Buenas tardes, yo soy la doctora Haruno y lo atenderé enseguida- decía, mientras se colocaba los guantes de látex blancos en sus manos. Fue entonces que lo inevitable sucedió; corrió un poco la cortina, y al ver quién estaba detrás, su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Esos penetrantes ojos grises se fijaron en los suyos verdes, ligeramente sorprendidos. No lo podía creer; se quedó de piedra mirándolos a los ojos, cogiendo con fuerza la cortina con una de sus manos.

-T-Tú…

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado, les agradezco mucho su visita; recuerden que pueden dejar su comentario seleccionando la opción correcta acá abajo.**

**¡Gracias y hasta el próximo episodio!**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


End file.
